An everlasting battle
by narutobssesive
Summary: Naruto shippuuden fic about Konoha's and Sand's battle against the Sound.
1. Chapter 1

An everlasting battle against the Sound! Will it ever end?

**By narutobssesive**

**I don't own Naruto!** Though I wish I did… (Okay, this is my first fic, so be nice, and enjoy!)

Chapter 1

Hinata sat at her desk, and finished her letter with, "Your ever loving comrade, Hinata Hyuuga." She then knelt by her bed, and pulled out a box, and deposited the letter inside where it lay among the many other unposted notes just like it. She lay down on her bed, and stared dreamily into the ceiling, thinking of none other then her belove-

"Hinata! There you are!" called Naruto from the roof of the Hyuuga mansion. He saw her, and jumped onto the edge of her windowsill, looking in.

"Tsunade-sama wants you, me, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji to come." Naruto paused, and leaned closer to Hinata peering at her.

"Hinata? You alright?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun, so close to me", Hinata murmured. Then, the room started spinning, and Naruto's voice got fainter and fainter.

"Hinata, are you okay? Your face is really red. Do you feel alright? Huh?" Naruto said, oblivious as usual.

"Naruto-kun, so close..." Suddenly, the room got dark, and Hinata collapsed.

Naruto jumped forward, and caught her, laying her gently on the ground before going to round up the others. .Hinata stirred on the ground, and sat up, confused. Then, she remembered and blushed. She had embarrassed herself in front of Naruto again. She lay back down, and in her head replayed the perfect scene between her and Naruto. A sudden sound jolted her from her day dream, and she sat up, startled. Turning around, she was surprised to see the rest of her team at the window.

"Come on Hinata, we'll be late!" called Kiba, and he bounded off, with Akamaru dancing at his heels. Shino followed, but not before gesturing in his usual impassive way to Hinata to come quickly. Hinata picked herself of the floor, and followed.

When she got to Tsunade's office, everyone else was already there. Hinata approached the group, and stood on the opposite end of the row from Naruto, hiding her face in embarrassment from her earlier incident.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I'm going to explain your mission. There have been some suspicious actions at the border between the sand village, and a temporary sound ninja base. Recently, the sand has had guards near the camp, and has found that a few sound ninja have recently had a meeting in the largest tent. The Sand has asked for back-up if they need it, and I have decided to send the seven of you since you have worked well together in the past with your individual skills. You must be ready at the main gate in one hour where I will give you a few things for your mission. You are dismissed." Tsunade swiveled her chair around, and looked out the window, a clear sign to get out fast. The six chunin, and one genin, then went to their separate houses to pack.

Naruto went strait home, and packed three bowls of the instant ramen he had been saving. Hinata packed some of the Hyuuga clan's secret ointment, and Sakura packed some medical herbs in case she would need them. In an hour, they were all at the main gate, and checking their weapons. Tsunade arrived soon after, carrying a map, and a small box.

"I'm going to give Shikamaru the map, as he will be the mission leader," she said, sending a glare in Naruto's direction as though she were daring him to say anything. Then she opened the box to show all of them the seven small packages inside. Shikamaru, as the leader, you will insert a small amount of your chakra into each tablet, and then each of you will attach one behind your ears. If anything happens, put a small burst of chakra into the devices, and Shikamaru will be able to track you, and give you back-up. Now go, and good luck." Tsunade finished.

"Yes! We're going on a mission, going on a mission!" Naruto chanted. Suddenly Tsunade turned around, and commented," And make sure that your quiet near the border. At this point, we don't know who or what is waiting for you out there." Then, after sending a meaningful glance at Naruto, she turned around, and walked quickly back towards the village.

(Sorry if the first chaptr is kinda short! please review and tell me how it is!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I don't own Naruto! (**Please review, and if you want anything changed, or have any ideas, PLEASE TELL ME!)

As Tsunade and Shizune were swallowed by Konoho's city life, Shikamaru handed out the tablets, and gave the group a quick pep talk.

"Ok guys, the formation is going to be this." said Shikamaru, as he scratched it out in the dirt.

At the front will be Hinata because of her Byakagun. Next, will be Kiba and Akamaru because of their noses. Sakura is going to be third because we cant afford to have the only medical ninja hurt, Shino and Chouji together as fourth, me as fifth, and Naruto bringing up the rear with some shadow clones on guard.

"What???????? I'm in the back? Why can't I be in the front?" complained Naruto in his usual annoying way. "I don't want to be in the back again!"

"Ok guys, were moving out." Shikamaru called out, already heading outside the village. Everyone followed, leaving Naruto complaining to dust.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Naruto yelled, as he quickly moved to join them. Soon, he caught up, and in response to Shikamaru's request sent a few shadow clones ahead. Suddenly, one of the clones bumped into a sound ninja, and Naruto called out to Shikamaru to stop.

"Hey, one of my clones was brutally murdered in cold blood by a sound ninja about 2 ½ miles away. The ninja was heading in this direction fast, and were all going to die like my other me did if we don't move." Naruto recited, still pouting about earlier. Shikamaru did some quick thinking, and told them the plan.

"Hinata, how close is the sound ninja know, and about how fast?"

"Byakagun!" cried Hinata. She quickly found him, and turned to Shikamaru. "He's about 2 miles away and moving very fast." Hinata replied.

"Ok, Naruto, you send about 50 shadow clones ahead, and surround the sound ninja. Hinata, you are going to use Byakugan to keep me up to date in case our friend changes course. Chouji, when the ninja comes closer, enlarge both your arms, and capture him. If Chouji misses, Kiba and Akamaru are going to buy me time, and I will trap him with my kagemane no jutsu and we will pull any information we can get out of him. Shino, I need you and Sakura to hide farther behind as our last resort if everything fails, as we can't lose our only medical ninja. Everyone, get in there places, and await my signal. Everyone quickly moved to their places, and sat very still. Suddenly, screams came from farther ahead. Naruto had located the ninja almost immediately and had put his part of the plan into action.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" yelled Naruto, and about 50 clones appeared. With their instructions already in their heads, 15 clones hid, and the remaining ones moved quickly forward, meeting with the oncoming ninja almost immediately. They rushed at him, kunais' raised, when a blinding light filled the forest, and the clones vanished. Stunned, naruto only had just enough time to create 500 more clones to completely surround the ninja. He ninja looked around contemptuously, and raised his hands. Blue chakra surrounded his hands, and the ninja sprang forwards, making sweeping movements with his arms, cutting down every single clone that came to meet him. Finally, when all the clones had disappeared, Naruto sprang to face the ninja.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called. Another clone appeared beside him, made movements around naruto's out stretched palm. Soon, a swirling mass of chakra appeared in naruto's hand, condensing into a small circle of chakra. In the bushes, two eyes were staring at naruto as the clone helped naruto move his chakra in two different directions, and a voice muttered. Then, the person disappeared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, charging at the sound ninja.

"Hmph. That won't work on me again. I already analyzed your skills from the last time we met." Naruto rushed forward, and the ninja grabbed his hand, flinging him around towards a tree. Poof! A log clattered onto the ground, and lay there.

"What? A substitution jutsu? It couldn't be! He isn't advanced enou-" the ninja was cut off as Naruto sprang up from the ground, grinding his fist into the ninja's chin. As he fell, the ninja's hood flew off, revealing his face. As he landed on the ground, he lay there, not moving. Then, as Naruto moved closer, he saw the ninja's face, and fell back in surprise.

"You!" he gasped.

(Sorry if this chapter is kinda boring! I promise it will be better next time! Please review, and no flames!!!)


End file.
